Past Love
by Wolflihood
Summary: What happens when a Mercers past love comes back? Will he take her back or will he ignore her when he find out a secret about her past? AU R&R please!
1. Blast From The Past

**This is my very first story and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers. Damn... But I own Faith an any other characters you don't recognize.**

**Author's Note: This is a rewrite of this chapter to make it somewhat better.**

**Chapter 1: Blast From The Past**

It was a cold afternoon in Detroit while Thanksgiving food was being prepared at the Mercer home. There were four Mercer brothers: Bobby, the oldest and most protective of his family, Jeremiah, second oldest and always the thinker of the group, Angel, third oldest, ex-marine and playboy, and Jack, the youngest and a rock star. People might haved looked at them and wondered how they were related because Bobby and Jack were white and Angel and Jerry were black. Once they found out who their mother was, they understood. Evelyn Mercer, a saint in most eyes. She took in those four boys and called them her own.

Less than a year ago, she was killed by some hired thugs. Her four sons went out to get revenge, getting the youngest shot in the process. He was lucky enough to have survived. Evelyn was the only women who really cared about them, thought Jerry had his wife, Camille and his two daughters Daniella and Amelia and Angel had his girlfriend Sofi, or as Bobby calls her La Vida Loca. Jack never really had a girlfriend and because of that he earned the name Fairy. Bobby wasn't really the type to have a girlfriend. He had been in love once. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her name was Faith. They had met in high school and started off with a bad start.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"Quiet everyone." said Mr.Robins. "I said QUIET!" That shut everyone up. "Thank you. We have a new student. Her name is Faith Williams." Faith was 5'7 with waist lenght light brown hair, creamy white skin, hypnotizing green eyes and pouty red lips. "Say hello to Faith everyone." No one said a word. "I said SAY HELLO!" yelled Mr.Robins. "HI FAITH." everyone yelled. **_

_**"Ok Faith you can go sit next to Bobby, over there." He pointed to a boy sitting with his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head. He was a little darker than Faith, had a hint of a goatee on his chin, dark brown hair slicked back to perfection, and hazel brown eyes. "Ey Mr.Robins, I don't need nobody sittin next me. I need my space. Sit her over there next to Jackie." replied Bobby.**_

_**"Mr. Mercer I will put her anywhere I want to. Deal with it or come to detention today after school." ordered Mr. Robins. Faith walked over to the seat and sat down. "Look I don't want to sit next to you either. So just suck it up. I rather be sitting over there with Jack." said Faith. Bobby just ignored her. "You know what, I will." She stood up and took the seat next to Jack. "Hi, I'm Faith."**_

_**"Jack Mercer. So what brings you over here?" asked Jack.**_

_**"That dick over there." She pointed to where Bobby was sitting.**_

_**"Oh you mean my brother? He's a dick sometimes. Don't worry about him."**_

_**"Your brother? Tell me your nothing like him."**_

_**"None of use are as stubborn as him. My other brothers are over there, Angel and Jerry." He pointed to the table near Bobby where Faith saw two black guys. "We're adopted."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"Ok class settle down time to start class." said Mr. Robins. And with that the bell rang. "Shit second ime this week. I'm gonna be fired." mumbled Mr. Robins. As everyone let the class, Jack caught up to Faith. "Hey Faith!"**_

_**"Yeah?" she answered.**_

_**"You wanna come over and have dinner at my house?**_

_**"Won't your mom mind?"**_

_**"No. She's the sweetest woman in the world. And she loves when we bring people over."**_

_**"Ok then. What time should I come by?"**_

_**"Around seven."**_

_**"Ok I'll be there."**_

_**"Alright see ya later."**_

_**"Bye."**_

_**It was around 6:30 when Jack got home and Bobby called him into the kitchen. "Ey Fairy where you been? Ain't been sucking dick again have you?"**_

_**"Fuck you. I was talking to that new girl Faith and I invited her over for dinner."**_

_**"Why you invite her over here?"**_

_**"Because I felt like pissin you off Bobby."**_

_**"Whatever." Minutes later and the doorbell rang. "I got it." yelled Jack. Jack opened the door and welcomed Faith inside.**_

_**"Hey Jack." said Faith.**_

_**"Hey. I want you to meet my mom and my brothers. Ma!" A woman came out of the kitchen and smiled warmly at the two of them. "Ma, this is Faith from school. She's new here."**_

_**"Hello Faith! It's always nice to see new faces around here." She gave Faith a hug, which startled her but then she warmly returned it. **_

_**"Hello Ms. Mercer. It's nice to meet you."**_

_**"Please dear call me Evelyn. And here are my other sons Angel, Jerry and Bobby, if you haven't met them already."**_

_**"Hey your that new girl from class today, huh?" asked Angel.**_

_**"Yea. Hi, nice to meet you both. Hello again, Bobby."**_

_**"Hi Faith." muttered Bobby. "Boys go wash up for dinner." said Evelyn.**_

_**"Uh, Faith. Sorry if I was bein rude to you today." said Bobby**_

_**"It's ok. I forgive you." replied Faith, while smiling at him. She watched him walk up stairs to go wash up. "So it seems that my son likes you." said Evelyn.**_

_**"What? No I don't think so."**_

_**"I can tell he does."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yes."Soon Evelyn heard thumping noise upstairs. "Oh dear they've been up there too long. Could you go get them and tell them dinner's ready?"**_

_**"Ok." She walked ustairs and went to Jack and Angel's room first. "Hey Jack, Angel it's time to eat." All she got was a muffled response. Next room she went to was Jerrys. "Jerry it's time to eat." **_

_**"Alright. I'll be down in a minute." answered Jerry. The last room she went to was Bobby's." Hey Bobby food's ready." No reply. "Bobby?" She was about to open the door when Bobby opened it. "Oh. Um food's ready."**_

_**"Ok. Faith Come're a sec." He led her into his room and shut the door. As he turned around he was pushed against the door. "Ooh fiesty." said Bobby. Faith just laughed and kissed him. Things were just gettin hot when "Bobby, Faith your food's gettin cold!" yelled Evelyn. They laughed and finall went downstairs.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

****

A year later, Faith moved away to California and left a heart broken Bobby.

"Bobby, I'm goin to get some drinks." said Jack as he was going out the door. "Ey, be careful. And take a gun with you just in case!" yelled Bobby.

As Jack stepped out into the cold air, he saw a woman across the street putting boxes away inside of a house. _Must be a new neighbor._ Though Jack. As she started to walk towards the house, it looked like she was gonna slip carrying a huge box. Jack ran over to help her before she fell. "Uh, do you need some help?" asked Jack.

"No it's ok but thank you." replied the woman. As Jack started to walk away, he heard a loud _crash._ He turned around to see the woman laying on the ground with the box next to her. He ran next to her and helped her up. "Thank you so much- Jackie?"

"Faith? Is that you?" asked Jack.

"The one and only! Come here, give me a hug!" As they embraced, Jack suddenly winced in pain. "Jack are you ok?"

"Yea it's just that my shoulder isn't entirely healed yet."

"Oh yeah, I heard ehat happened here last year. I'm so sorry."

"I know. But, uh, he you wanna see my brothers? They're inside the house."

"Yeah okay." They walked up to the house and was greeted by Angel. "Hey Jackie who's this?" asked Angel. "Angel this is Faith, I'm sure you remember her." replied Jack.

"Oh, Faith! Hey girl. Don't just stand there, give a brotha some love." As Faith walked to Angel, she saw Jerry coming down the stairs. "Faith, is that you?" asked Jerry.

"Yep! How you been Jerry." She walks over to him and gives him a hug. "I've been good. Nice to see you again. You should stay for dinner." said Jerry.

"I think I will." She turned to the stairs and saw Bobby standing at the top. "Hi Bobby."

"Faith?" asked Bobby.

* * *

**Yay! Hoped you liked the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Can't Cook

**Thanks for reviewing:ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr, Undertaker's Wife and You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Four Brothers. Yada Yada Yada...**

**Chapter 2: Can't Cook**

"Oh...my...gosh! That was so good." said Faith, rubing her stomach. "Who do I have to thank for this delicious meal?"

"It would be me to thank. You know Bobby can't cook for shit and Angel and Jerry are lazy." answered Jack.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"Bobby? Anyone here?"yelled Faith. She let herself into the house and put her coat on the coat rack. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the t.v. when suddenly-**_

_**"BOO!" jack popped out from the kitchen.**_

_**"Ahh! Jackie you son of a bitch!" screamed Faith. "You scared the shit outta me!"**_

_**"Sorry. But the look on your face was priceless."**_

_**"Screw you. Where's Bobby?"**_

_**"He had to get some food because he's gonna attempt to cook for ma since it's her birthday."**_

_**"Oh. He only told me it was Evelyn's birthday." A minute later Bobby walked in with a busted lip and was limping. "Omigod Bobby what happened?" Faith rushed over to him and inspected him.**_

_**"Didn't ma say no fights on her birthday this year?" said Jack.**_

_**"Shut up Fairy. They said somethin about my girl so I had to do something." replied Bobby.**_

_**"Aw, Bobby. But still your ma said no fights. Now go get cleaned up." said Faith.**_

_**"Yes ma'am." Ten minutes later Bobby came back downstairs.**_

_**"Bobby can I help you cook for your ma?"**_

_**"Yeah." Not too long after Bobby and Faith started cooking, Bobby accidently dropped some of his beer into the food and started a fire. Luckily Faith stopped it before it spread. "Damn Bobby burnin the food already!" said Jack.**_

_**"Bobby I don't think you should cook anymore. You might burn the house down!" replied Faith.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

****

"Well Jack it was very good." said Faith. "So Jerry I know your married to Camille. How long have you been married?"

"Almost 7 years." replied Jerry.

"Wow. And how old are the girls?"

"7 and 8"

"Awww. I'll have to see them. Angel you still with Sofi?"

"Yeah, but enough about us, what about you? You got a man?" asked Angel. Bobby's head shot up so he could hear an answer.

"No. I'm single. I haven't really found the right guy yet. What about you Jackie?"

"Nope. Haven't really been lookin."said Jack.

"Oh. Uh, Bobby I need to talk to you. Do you mind comin over in 20 minutes?"

"Sure I'll see ya then." said Bobby.

"Ok then. Thanks for the dinner guys. Bye!" When Faith was out the door, they all looked at Bobby. "What?"

"Bobby's gonna get laid!" screamed Jack.

"Shut the fuck up ya Fairy."

"You know it's gonna happen. You two could never keep yoor hands off each other."

"That was years ago."

"So what! Some things don't change."

"Whatever you say, Jackie. I'll see y'all later."

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Love

**Wow. No reviews for the last chapter? I feel so hurt!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers...**

**Chapter 3: Love**

"Faith! Answer the door!" yelled Bobby.

"I'm comin!" yelled Faith. She opened the door soaking wet in a towel. "I had to take a quick shower.Sorry."

"Uh, It's ok" He was staring at Faith's long legs and imagined the were wrapped around -

"Let me go put on some clothes. Make yourself at home." said Faith.

"Ok." He looked around the house. The last time Bobby was here, Faith told him something he wouldn't forget.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hey Bobby." said Faith opening up the door.**_

**_"Hey Baby." said Bobby, kissing her on the cheek_.**

_**"I need to talk to you."**_

_**"Uh-oh."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Everytime a woman says that to a man something is always wrong."**_

_**"Well I don't know how to say this."**_

_**"Are you pregnant?"**_

_**"No. At least I don't think so.."**_

_**"Well if your not pregnant, then what do you have to tell me?"**_

_**"I'm moving to California."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I'm moving. My father got pomoted and we have to leave. Tonight."**_

_**"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"**_

_**"I just found out. I'm sorry Bobby."**_

_**"Look go have your little fun in California ok. Bye Faith."**_

_**"Bobby wait." But before she could stop him, he was gone.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Moments later she came out in tight hip huggers and a black close fitting v-neck sweater.

"You still look beautiful." said Bobby as Faith went to sit next to him.

"Thank you. And your still sexy as ever." Bobby put his hand on her cheek and brought her closer so that he could kiss her. At first she was shocked at the kiss but then she was into it.He picked her up and walked to the bedroom while kissing her all the way.

He gently set her on the bed and got on top of her. He started kissing her neck and she began whispering his name.

"Bobby," she whispered, "Oh, Bobby."

He went back to kissing her lips and stopped for a moment to take off his shirt. He unbuttoned hers and threw it on hte floor along with his. She started to unbuckle his pants when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Just forget about it." whispered Bobby.

"They will keep knocking." said Faith

Bobby picked up his gun and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. What?

**I know, I know it's taken me forever and a year to update this friggin story! But be happy I finally did? Please? Jk.**

**I would like to thank:**

**CowGoil10, OTHlover04, AllyKat2108, ChainGangBabe06, OTHCharmedHPFreak, Crywadew, Mizz-Whizz49, Gurl42069, Love ya all!**

**I have made a decision! Hope you like the chapter! Please review, it means so much and it builds confidence for me and... Whatever, I'll just start with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers...Or Bobby...Or Jack (Damnit!) Just friggin** **Faith. Oh well...**

**Chapter 4: What?**

"Who is it!" yelled Bobby. He slowly moved closer to the door and looked through the peephole. _Damnit, Got me pullin out guns and shit.._ "What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if I could borrow the car Bobby. You ain't gotta be aiming your gun at me and shit." said a freezing Jack. (A/N: Ha, It's just Jackie. Sorry to disappoint!)

"Sorry Jackie, I was busy-"

"Yea I can tell."

"Fuck you Fairy. Here just take the keys. Don't get anything on my seats and don't have any of your little boyfriends in my car, ok?" Bobby handed the key over to Jack and put his gun away. " Hey Jackie. What's up?" asked a fully clothed Faith.

"Hey Faith, I just came by to get Bobby's keys to the car. Bobby, I thought you said you were busy and here Faith is with clothes on." chuckled Jack.

" You know what Cracker jack why don't you just shut the fuck up?" said Bobby.

"Fuck you Bobby. Oh yeah, Jerry said Camille wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out tonight."

"Yea we'll go just get the fuck outta here Fairy, we'll se ya later. Bye." Bobby shut the door and turned to Faith. "Now where were we?"

"Bobby I think we should talk."

_Not again..._ Thought Bobby. " You can't be leavin', you just got here. So what's wrong?"

Faith took Bobby's hand and led him over to the couch and gently pushed him so he could sit. "Well remember the day when I told you I was leavin?"

"Yea."

"And you asked if I was pregnant?"

"Yea and you said no"

"Turns out I was." She patiently waited for this information to settle in with him.

"So I have a kid? And you didn't bother to tell me any of this?"

"It was hard to reach you Bobby! After I found out you left. First I heard you were playin hockey then next I knowyour in a fuckin jail! I didn't want your child's first visit with you to be in jail. After that, I didn't know where you were. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted you to meet your daughter in person."

"I have a daughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Ashley. I have a picture of her." She took a picture out of her back pocket and handed it to Bobby. He took it and looked at it. He noticed she had his dark hair and his hazel brown eyes. She had Faith's nose and lips that turned up into a beautiful smile. She was in the arms of Faith, who was also smiling. Bobby wished he could be apart of that.

"She's beautiful. Why isn't she here with you?"

"She's with my friend while I finish up her room. Do you want to see her? I can get her tomorrow and bring her by your house if your not busy."

"Yea that's cool. It's gettin late you should get ready since we're goin out. See ya at eight." He stood up and left. Faith laid down into a pillow and yelled into. _Now he hates you. Good job Faith! Dammnit! _She picked her head up and went into her room to get ready.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if its really short but I wanna start the next one with them going to the club! Please review!**


End file.
